


Garrett is a Sore Loser

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett gets really invested in his video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrett is a Sore Loser

Garrett was stretched out on the couch, in first place on Mario Kart. He chewed on his bottom lip, brows furrowed in concentration as his toe bounced against the arm of the furniture. Dimly, he registered footsteps on the landing and Pounce jumped onto the back of the couch, meowing, but Garrett ignored these things.  It was his eighteenth try but, damn it, he was determined to get triple gold stars on Rainbow Road this time or else.

A key grated in the lock and the door shoved open. Garrett didn’t look up. Distractions were for the weak.

Anders chuckled as he pushed the door shut and scratched Pounce’s ears. “At this again?” He moved into the kitchen, presumably to feed Pounce, but Garrett was a champion. His eyes never left the screen.

A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead as he heard the telltale buzzing warning.

“Nonononononononono,” he groaned frantically, sitting up and leaning forward, every muscle tense. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-” The finish line was right there. He could make it. He was gonna make it-

**_EXPLOSION_ **

“ _NO!_ ” Garrett threw the controller and slammed back against the cushions, arms crossed and an unmistakable pout forming on his face. “FUCK!”

He dimly registered Anders standing at the foot of the couch. “Blue shell, huh?” the med-student commented mildly, taking a sip of what smelled like coffee.

“Every fucking time!” Garrett threw an irritated hand toward the screen. “Bastards.” He was seething. An entire afternoon, wasted.

“Poor thing,” Anders crooned sympathetically.

“Don’t patronize me,” the brunette spat, determined to sulk.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that.”

“Don’t you have some studying to do?”

There was a clink and a shuffling noise and then Anders blocked the light of the screen. For a moment, Garrett couldn’t see anything except his silhouette. “Are you sure I can’t help cheer you up?” Anders asked, a smirk evident from his tone.

Glancing up, Garrett found himself face to face with Andy’s dick, the blonde having stripped his pants off in record time. Garrett’s mouth went dry and he found his irritation quickly fading. “I… Well this is certainly an intriguing prospect,” he finally answered. His hands rose to slide up Anders’ thighs and grasp his roommate’s slender hips. “Going to introduce me to your friend?” he asked archly, gesturing toward said penis.

“Ah, I thought I’d rather meet yours,” Anders replied, dropping onto his knees and making short work of Garrett’s belt. Yanking the pesky pants out of the way, he quickly freed Garrett and purred appreciatively before lowering his head and greeting the newcomer properly. His lips slid around Garrett’s cock, suckling the rapidly stiffening flesh and using his tongue to massage the sensitive underside.

Garrett hissed and dug his shoulders into the cushions of the couch, one hand reaching down to take a handful of Andy’s hair. The blond made an encouraging noise and moved his head up and down, taking his time to thoroughly lavish his favorite part of Garrett’s anatomy.

“You’re right…” Garrett grunted. “This is cheering me up…” He panted as Anders curled his tongue around the flared tip. “Fuck.” He thrust upward into the warm mouth, holding his partner’s head steady to take it. Andy clutched at Garrett’s hips, encouraging the thrusts as he coaxed his lover toward release.

With such determined attentions, it wasn’t long at all before Garrett felt a certain tightening of his balls. Using his grip on Anders’ hair, he quickly pulled the med student back and leaned down to steal a heated kiss. “Grab that bottle of lotion and get up here,” he commanded roughly.

Andy smirked knowingly and leaned over to snag the bottle off the coffee table before sliding smoothly into his lover’s lap. Tossing the bottle onto the cushion beside them, he curled his hips slowly, letting their cocks rub against one another and Garrett sucked in a shuddering breath, his hands latching onto Andy’s ass and forcing him to grind down more firmly.

“Mmm… I love it when you get dominating,” Anders growled.

Garrett didn’t answer, his hands taking hold of Anders’ shirt and yanking it off in one fluid motion before pulling the blond flush against him. His lips traced a heated pattern across the pale skin, grinning against flesh whenever Andy shivered. While Garrett was preoccupied with laving his nipples, Anders reached over and squirted some lotion into his hand, quickly slicking his fingers and reaching back to prepare himself.

They groaned in unison as Anders curled his hips again, their cocks sliding against one another with aching need.

“Ffffuck Andy, hurry up,” Garrett begged.

Breathing hard, Anders lifted his hips up and Garrett’s dick slipped back. Fingers still slick with lotion, Andy gave several firm strokes to the cock, then took hold of it, lined up, and pushed back without any further delay. Garrett grunted and grabbed his lover’s hip, his own pushing up hungrily until he could go no further.

Their eyes met, lust stilling their tongues. Anders leaned forward and took hold of Garrett’s shoulders for leverage and he began to curl his hips forward, simultaneously grinding his dick against his roommate’s stomach. Garrett still wore his shirt and the fabric teased at his sensitive flesh, causing his breath to hitch.

The brunette continued to thrust upward into the tightness but he let Anders control the pace. Sliding a hand up and digging into blond hair, he tugged Anders’ head back and leaned in to suckle on the delicate skin of the man’s throat. The couch squeaked from the force of their exertions but neither of them noticed, desperately grinding against one another as they raced toward mutual release.

As Anders’ body began to tighten up in expectation, Garrett lost the race. His fingers dug into Andy’s hips hard enough to bruise as he bucked frantically, a feral growl tearing from his throat. Feeling the pulsing throb of his lover’s climax, Anders groaned heavily, his own hands tightly clutching Garrett. A few frantic curls of his hips and Garrett felt liquid warmth begin to seep into his shirt.

Anders sagged weakly against Garrett and the brunette belatedly remembered to release his death grip upon the man. Sweaty foreheads pressed together, Anders cradling Garrett’s head as they sought to recover their breath. Garrett felt a tickle against his skin as a strand of Andy’s blond hair caressed his face.

“I should… get upset about games… more often,” he panted, grinning up at his companion and reaching up to brush the escaped strand behind Anders’ ear. Anders gave him a tired grin and leaned forward to press a more tender kiss to Garrett’s lips.

“I’d never get anything done, at that rate,” he murmured.


End file.
